


How Virgil Loses a Palm Tree

by Foxboots



Series: Virgnut and The Palm Trees [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Scott told you so, silly lumberack, those poor palm trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: due to Brains' upgrades to Two Virgil has an accident





	

It was a cold gloomy day. The five brothers were all huddled together on Thunderbird Two's runway, dressed in black. It was a day of sorrow for Virgil had just committed a heinous crime: taking the life of a palm tree.

Thunderbird Two had just had an upgrade to help her when taking off. It was supposed to make her launch quicker and easier - meaning that Virgil could get to rescues faster.  
Except Virgil did it wrong. Scott had warned him but he didn’t listen and thus resulted in all of them mourning a brave palm tree.

It was early the same day when Brains came back and had said that Two's upgrades were done. She was faster and more efficient and, better yet, she was back in Virgil’s loving arms. After deciding on taking her for a test run, he got ready.

“Virgil, be safe and remember the trees.” Scott had said as Virgil got into place in front of his picture.  
“Yes, Scott, it’s not my first rodeo.” Virgil teased as he slipped backward and upside down. Needless to say Virgil had not listened to Scott, as the minute he flung himself down into his bird the controls had changed. Not seeing a big difference apart from the fact that some buttons had become levers, Virgil turned her on.

He now at the silo entrance and ready to go. He went to push the palm tree button - the one button which would move the precious trees out of the way - but it had changed into a lever, and a new button was now placed next to it. Virgil pushed that button. Turns out that button was a quick fire button for emergencies.  
Two’s engines blasted out and suddenly the 'bird was shooting forwards and into trees left and right and then finally into the air thanks to Virgil’s quick thinking.

‘Wow she does really go faster now!’ Virgil thought as he blasted off into the sky.  
After regaining control, Virgil flew down to see the damage. Two broken palm trees; broken but standing - however one wasn’t as lucky. Each had a name. Bill and Joe were damaged but Paul was ripped out. His roots were sticking out like arms reaching for help only not to get it. Paul was taken inside. A piece of him was removed to be buried in his space.  
And so this was why the five brothers were on the runway of Two in the rain. Mourning the loss of Paul. Virgil was banned from flying Two for a week until he was needed for a rescue.  
Slowly but surely Paul’s descendant began to grow and a small sprout appeared. New hope. Paul 2.0 would be here soon.


End file.
